Hashiru
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: There's a matsuri and Orihime asked Ichigo what will happen? One Shot [IchiHime]


Okay I don't own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Kubo-sensei. Well I hope you guys like this story. I know I wrote something like this but hey what can you say. Summer is summer and this is the only thing I can think of for summer. Well let's get the story started.

Hashiru

It was that time of year. It was summer and there's a festival. Orihime and Ichigo were sitting at the bench. Orihime slightly looked at him.

"Ne Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said. Ichigo looked at her.

"Nani Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a matsuri tonight... I was wondering..." Orihime said as she fidgeted with her hands. She looked off to the side. Ichigo smiled a bit.

"Sure I'll go with you to the matsuri. I'll pick you up at 8'oclock." Ichigo replied. Orihime looked over to Ichigo and smiled.

"Kurosaki-kun arigato!" Orihime replied. Ichigo still smiled.

"We should get back to class." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded her head.

"Hai." Orihime replied as the two got up from the bench and made their way back to class; f course class was the same. Orihime looked out the window as the clouds passed by slowly. It was one of these days where you want to go out and do something. Orihime couldn't wait to get out of class. Orihime looked at the clock on the wall as the needles slowly moved as the bell rang everyone yelled and shouted as they quickly packed their things. They now had the whole summer to do what they wanted, seeing movies, going to events, even seeing fireworks or hanabi. Ichigo and Orihime slowly walked out of class as they met up with Sado, Uryu, and Rukia.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Sado asked.

"Me I have to go back to Soul Society and make some reports and I might not be back for a while." Rukia replied.

"I'm going on a trip to Osaka." Uryu said.

"I'm going to train at Urahara's place." Sado said.

"Everyone's busy." Orihime said.

"What are you going to do Inoue?" Rukia asked.

"Kurosaki-kun and I are going to the matsuri that's going to be held tonight." Orihime replied.

"That sure sounds fun wish we could go with you guys." Rukia replied.

"We all do." Sado said. Orihime smiled. It's always fun to be with more people.

"Maybe next time." Orihime said with a smile. Ichigo looked at Orihime as he gave a smile.

"Well I need to get packed so I'll see you guys later." Uryu said as he waved goodbye and left.

"I should go to Soul Society as soon as I can so I'll see you guys when I come back." Rukia said as she left.

"Chado we'll walk you to Urahara's place." Ichigo said.

"Thanks." Sado replied as they walked to Urahara's shop. The three slowly reached the shop as they stopped in front of it.

"I'll see you two later." Sado said. As the two nodded their head.

"Okay." Orihime replied.

"See you when you're done." Ichigo said. Sado nodded his head. He went into the shop.

"Do you think we'll be able to have a calm summer?" Orihime asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know. Hollows don't have a vacation." Ichigo said.

"I know but I hope we don't have to do anything." Orihime said as she looked to the side.

"Same here." Ichigo replied as he looked over to Orihime. She looked at him.

"I'll walk you home." Ichigo said. Orihime smiled.

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as she blushed a bit. She was able to walk with Ichigo. They reached Orihime's apartment.

"I guess I'll see you at 8 o'clock." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded her head. Ichigo walked home.

Later That Day

Orihime looked at the clock. It was 7:30pm she had to get ready. She then dressed into her yukata. She then got her little bag ready as time passed she heard a knock at the door. She quickly went to the door. Ichigo was standing there as he gave a smile.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded her head as she walked out as she locked the door as the two walked towards where the matsuri is being held at.

"Orihime I didn't say this but you have a very nice yukata." Ichigo said. Orihime blushed a bit.

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied. Ichigo smiled. The two reached the matsuri as they looked around at the small shops they bought some things.

"This candy apple is very good." Orihime said with a smile.

"It sure is." Ichigo replied. Ichigo looked at his wrist watch as he then looked at Orihime.

"There's something I want to show you." Ichigo said. He grabbed Orihime's hand as he took her to a hill that was dark.

"Kurosaki-kun...What are we doing here?" Orihime asked.

"You'll see." Ichigo replied. When a bright light could be seen as it opened up.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said as she smiled. Ichigo had found a best spot to see the fireworks. The next fireworks were shot up. Ichigo slowly lean over to Orihime as she blushed a bit their lips met as he hugged her as she hugged him back. They stayed like this for a while. Ichigo slowly let go as Orihime blushed more. The two held hands as they continued to watch the fireworks. Orihime put her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

The End


End file.
